


Comfort

by char1ynch



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bisexual Character, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, character in dream, girls falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/char1ynch/pseuds/char1ynch
Summary: Every night Addy dreams of a girl she has yet to meet.





	Comfort

These days, survival was a very hard thing for Addison Carver. It had been months since she had last saw her friends, and her heart ached with how much she craved their presences in her life. The world around her seemed to keep spinning, even if it was painstakingly slow, but she just couldn’t force herself to move on without them, without any of them. Getting up from whatever place she had hunkered down at for the night was a tedious chore and she wanted nothing more than a warm place to stay, so she felt safe. Because out here, the last thing she felt was security, and she felt that when she was with Warren and Doc and 10k and Cassandra and even Murphy, who annoyed her to no end but she still enjoyed their mindless bickering because it gave her some type of purpose, just like each member of the gang formerly nicknamed operation bitemark did, and she felt completely and utterly hopeless. There was one thing she did to make her every day life seem normal and to essentially force her to keep trekking through, was the image of a girl who appeared only in her dreams. She was slightly shorter than herself, but her intimidating stance made her seem almost a foot taller. She had short slicked back hair in some of her dreams and other times she had luscious long hair that was without any imperfection. The one thing that never changed about her the number of times she appeared in the redhead’s dreams though was the kind smile that she wore and the way her skin felt warm near hers. She was unnamed, but she offered her more security than she ever would have thought possible, and she was grateful, for it was one of the main reasons she woke up in the morning. She knew it was naive and foolish to think about, but she really hoped that she would cross paths with the dream girl one day, to thank her for keeping her alive, without even being psychically there to do the job.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather short but I feel like it’s efficient. Call me crazy for shipping Addy and George, but I think they’d be a cute couple plus the baddest post apocalyptic duo in season 5 hehe. But, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and it motivates me to continue writing so yeah, that’s all :)


End file.
